Abel
When the Eternal Conflict approached, the Immortals were left with very few options in avoiding it. Adam and Eve decided it would be best to split up and find various places where to hide. Adam would leave early and attract any unwanted attention to himself and away from his family. Eve would take her sons to a different place a few days later but they disregarded the idea that came to Abel. Abel wished to take his family to the safety of the Heavens by offering various unique artefacts or anything of value to the lords of the Heavens. Having been banished from the Heavens before, the lords did not take kindly to their advances but Abel was able to persuade them into descending from the Heavens and seeing their offerings. Abel brought a very powerful shield that was refined by the master craftsman Marble, who infused it with various different jewels that granted it magical properties. Any who struck at the shield would immediately feel a sharp pain go throughout their entire body. Impressed by Abel's offering, the lords allowed them to continue onto Cain's offering, which was a plain dagger that was infused with the blood of many animals that he had to butcher throughout his life. Hardly impressed, the lords struck a deal with Abel, that if 3 more offerings of similar power were to be brought to them, they would be allowed to enter the Heavens once more. Driven mad with rage, Cain furiously walked towards his home, ready to take out his anger on anything he sees. Abel, wanting to comfort his brother, told him that they would find another way to enter the Heavens or perhaps a more powerful offering. Those words made Cain snap out in anger, striking his brother with the blade he offered to the lords. With a single blow to his neck, Abel had begun to choke on his own blood and eventually through many continues stabs, he would perish. Confused and terrified, Adam finds Cain walking home with bloodied hands and when he asked where his brother is, Cain could only maniacally laugh to himself. Filled with anger, Adam struck out at Cain, knocking him out and later on draining him of his power that makes him an Immortal. This also caused him to lose a majority of his memories with the only one to remain being him getting denied by the lords. After Adam had left to find his own hiding place, a day later Eve followed suit and created her own sanctuary in one of the corners of Hell. The situation was not explained to Cain, who now resided in Eve's Sanctuary with no purpose to his being. But Eve refused to leave him behind to suffer and decided to watch over him from the shadows. Location In Eve's sanctuary you have to kill cain to get the item drop "Eve's last days". Bring it to the circle on the right to summon Eve. Eve On your first summon you will have to fight Eve. Similar to lust she has temptation ability that slows down the movement and attackspeed of a target she is attacking. The duration is longer than the cooldown of it so if you are a class that relies on attackspeed you might have some trouble. Once she reaches around ~40% hp dialogue will appear and Eve will be replaced with abel. From then on Eve will no longer spawn and it will always be abel. Abel Your first kill will most likely be the easiest since he will be at the same hp as Eve. He has more health regen and damage than Eve and also has a powerfull thorns effect once he reaches ~40% hp. If you rely mainly on rightclicks you can simply wait for his mana to deplete to 0 before you continue the fight. when he has around ~30% hp he will say "Oh, how much I miss lilith" and refill his mana so if you have to wait for the thorns to run out try to proc this as well to reduce the waiting time. If you can't then tough luck and wait it out again